Toy dancing figures are well known in the art and have employed many various aesthetic novelty designs, from flowers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,249) and soda cans to fish (U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,351). However, these lack the innovation to create complex animated movements needed for dolls and for various other standing figures. While the prior art is not devoid of dancing dolls, toys or other figures, there are disadvantages in the prior art and areas that need improvement. For instance, one disadvantage exists in animated figures that are fixed on a base in order to provide stability, lacking a more lifelike appearance that free-standing figures provide. These non-free standing figures typically include the mechanisms that create or control the movements of the figure in the base and are often comprised of moveable rods that travel through the legs. These dancing toys may be represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,163,992; 6,126,508; 5,601,471; and 5,273,479. Other non-free standing figures incorporate the mechanisms in the upper or lower torso, but since this type of arrangement causes the figure to be top-heavy, the figures rely on the base to keep the figures upright. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,148 discloses a twisting figure; U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,170 discloses a figure that vibrates and moves side to side; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,726 illustrates an animated figure that stands and sits.
While free-standing animated dolls are present in the art, these dolls similarly place the mechanisms in the torso, which as mentioned above may cause instability. To compensate for this the dolls typically reduce the speed or rate of animation and movement the dolls produce. As such these dolls typically only walk, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,441; tap dance, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,238; or sway from one side to another, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,617. Another interesting disclosure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,560, which discloses a free-standing dancing doll. However, the mechanism that powers the movement is situated in the torso of the doll, which as mentioned above may limit the speed of the movements in order to keep the toy upright.
As such there exists a need to improve upon the prior art without the disadvantages outlined above. In addition thereto, typical dancing figures and toys animate in response to detecting music or sound, while others may be simply animated at the same time the figure plays music providing the appearance that the figure is dancing. As such a further improvement over the prior art would include the ability to control the animation of the figure.